


Together For The Last Time

by LizKenobi98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Elia Martell Lives, Elia Martell-centric, King Robert Baratheon, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, No Romance, No happy endings, OOC, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Elia se pregunta porque no la han matado tras el saqueo... un hombre ha venido por ella para llevarla ante el nuevo rey de los siete reinos. ¿Por qué no la han matado? ¿Qué esperan de ella?
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> La idea de este fic nació ayer por la noche, estaba por ir a dormirme cuando comencé a imaginarme esta idea así que la escribí en mi libreta para no perderla. ¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias! 
> 
> ¡Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que puedan encontrar!

—Princesa Elia…

Elia abrió los ojos ante la voz que no reconoció. ¿Es que era su verdugo y finalmente ha venido a matarla? Que lo haga de una vez, ya no tiene motivos para continuar viviendo.

Sus bebés, sus hijos han sido asesinados frente a ella, si cierra los ojos puede escuchar los gritos de su Rhaenys suplicando ayuda al hombre que no ha visto en el último año, si levanta la mirada, puede ver la sangre de su bebé Aegon sobre la pared. Una gran mancha roja. 

Ellos no la mataron, los monstruos se burlaron en su cara y tuvieron el atrevimiento de tomar los cuerpos sin vida de sus hijos y envolverlos con las capas Lannister.

—Un regalo para el nuevo rey —dijo una con una carcajada.

¿Para qué el rey necesitaba a sus hijos muertos? Tan fácil que era declararlos bastardos sin derecho a nada. Elia escuchó que los pasos del hombre, él se estaba acercando a ella, lo ignoró. Bajo la mirada, sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de su niña, su camisón hecho jirones, sucio.

¿Por qué la dejaron viva? Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. 

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Ha perdido la noción del tiempo. 

¿Que hizo ella para merecer la furia de los dioses? ¿Ellos la odiaban? Primero nace frágil casi muriendo, después crece enferma y débil de salud, recibió burlas de otros reinos mientras que su gente la miraba con lástima, intentó ser la esposa perfecta para Rhaegar, dio a luz a sus dos hijos, aunque eso la llevará casi a la muerte, luego su esposo la abandona por una niña joven y sana para darle un tercer hijo. Siempre ha sido una inútil, ¿no? Ni siquiera pudo sostener una espada durante tanto tiempo porque sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Ya no puede sollozar, aunque sus ojos siguen derramando lágrimas, su cara esta pegajosa y no puede encontrar voz para decir una palabra. El hombre la ayuda a levantarse, le coloco una capa encima de su cuerpo, quizás porque le repugna ver su cuerpo casi esquelético y los cortes que recibió, la hizo girar y a pasos lentos salieron de la habitación.

Ya no había más gritos, no había gente corriendo por todos lados, los pasillos despejados, muebles, cuadros, vidrios quebrados sobre el suelo. El hombre evita que se corte los pies descalzos. ¿Por qué la cuida? ¿Aún sirve para algo? 

—¿Por qué no me has matado? —preguntó, no reconoce su propia voz. Es más bien un susurro. 

—No es mi deber hacerlo, princesa —¿Dónde ha escuchado esa voz? No se ha atrevido a mirarlo a la cara, pero él sigue sosteniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Puedes matarme? Quiero alcanzar a mis hijos en el más allá, a un lugar tranquilo en donde no volveremos a sufrir más. 

—No —respondió. Sintió que piernas se debilitaron, espero el golpe al caer el suelo, pero él se lo impidió, la sujeto y ella ya no pudo contener más sus sollozos. No soportaba seguir con vida y sus hijos no, no quería vivir. Quiere morir, en esos momentos. El hombre aprieta suavemente sus hombros, y por primera vez se gira para mirarlo.

Lo ha visto solo un par de veces, _Eddard Stark._

—¿Tu rey me matará? —le preguntó—. Mis niños han muerto, niños inocentes que no eran conscientes que una guerra se estaba desatando —le contó—. Mi dulce hija quién seguía corriendo, quién preguntaba porque hombres gritaban y su abuelo reía. ¿El rey mandó a matar a mis hijos en venganza por las elecciones de mi marido?

—No —no era una respuesta confortante—. Conozco al rey, nunca hubiera enviado a matar a infantes inocentes. Nos esperan en la sala de trono —reanudaron el camino. Las banderas Targaryen fueron quitadas, pronto serían reemplazadas.

Fue una eternidad llegar, Elia trato de mantener los ojos abiertos, sentía que era un muerto viviente. No, ella es Elia de Dorne. A pesar de mancharse el rostro, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y levantó la mirada. Las puertas estaban abiertas, los soldados reunidos en fila portando diferentes banderas de algunas casas, reconoció a los miembros de la guardia del rey, si estaban vivos, seguramente ya se habrían declarado al nuevo rey. En las escaleras, antes de llegar al trono, estaba Tywin Lannister, sin expresiones en su rostro. 

Y sentado en el Trono, vio a Robert Baratheon. El cuerpo sin vida de Aerys todavía seguía tendido en el suelo, su cuerpo tembló al sentir otra presencia, _su marido._

Rhaegar sucio, encadenado, la sangre resbalando de su frente, tenían un aspecto similar. Él debió darse cuenta de su presencia, ya que levantó la mirada, no supo interpretar la sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Felicidad? ¿Angustia? ¿Por qué Robert lo dejó vivo? Los labios de su esposo temblaron, queriendo decir una palabra, pero no salió nada. El silencio en la sala la abrumó, la estreso.

Robert Baratheon la miraba fijamente. 

¿Cuál era el significado de todo esto? No quiere pensar más, quiere cerrar los ojos y dormir para siempre. 

—Princesa Elia, aquí está el asqueroso dragón violador de tu marido —Robert se dirigió a Rhaegar. Él no dijo nada, sentía todos los ojos sobre ella—. Te doy mi permiso de que hagas una pregunta a la esposa que abandonaste. 

—Elia… —susurró. Hace tanto que no escuchaba su voz—. Elia, ¿dónde están mis hijos?

Sus labios temblaron. _Bastardo._ Quiso decirle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar por ellos cuando en el último año ni siquiera se dignó a enviar un maldito cuervo para saber? Apretó su labio tan fuerte que pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre, amargo. ¿Es que no podía atar cabos con solo ver su apariencia? ¿Ya imaginaba el destino de sus hijos o tenía alguna esperanza? ¿Es que no sabía que fue rehén de su padre? Tywin Lannister estaba aquí, ¿dónde están los restos de sus hijos? ¿El regalo para el rey? Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el hombre se adelantó:

—Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta, su gracia —Robert asintió, Rhaegar frunció el ceño y a ella comenzaron a picarle los ojos. 

_Nunca doblegado, nunca roto._

Pidió perdón a todos los dornienses, pidió perdón por no ser tan fuerte, esa noche la verían doblegada y rota. Un soldado salió de entre todos, el monstruo que entró en su cuarto, en sus brazos llevaba las capas rojas con el león bordado, las reconoció. Eddard Stark no alcanzó a sujetarla cuando cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, él dejó caer las capas a los pies de Robert y las abrió. Se llevó las manos a su rostro para no ver, para desear, implorar y suplicar que todo esto se tratara de una horrible pesadilla, y que pronto despertará en Dorne con sus hijos. 

Escuchó a lo lejos a Rhaegar gritar el nombre de Rhaenys y Aegon.

— _Tu causaste esto_ —Quiso gritarle, el sonido de las cadenas golpeando el suelo. Quería llegar hasta ellos, retiró las manos de su rostro y lo miró, trataba de llegar hacia ellos. Ella no estaba tan lejos, quizás podía sostenerlos una última vez, el rostro de Rhaenys estaba intacto, sus ojitos cerrados como en las noches que iba a dormir a su cama, de Aegon no podía decir lo mismo, no parecía en nada al bebé que cargo. 

—Ahora no hay ninguna amenaza que pueda en poner en peligro su reinado, su gracia —Elia levantó el rostro para mirar a Tywin, sin emociones. Recordó la lección sobre el destino de la Casa Reyne. Era tan despiadado. 

—¡No tenían el derecho de matarlos! —Gritó Eddard. 

—Es la guerra —respondió el Lannister. 

—Padre… —Elia giró su cabeza para ver a Ser Jaime. ¿Dónde había estado él? ¿Fue parte de todo esto? Observó su reacción, conmocionado, respiraba con fuerza como si no pudiera creerlo. Ser Jaime conocía a sus hijos, convivió con ellos, ¿era su amigo? No había respuesta.

—Y la guerra fue causada por ese bastardo —Interrumpió Robert. Elia no quería mirar a otro lado, odiaba que todos los presentes vieran a sus niños, no tenían ningún derecho. Rhaegar continuó llorando y ella seguía derramando lágrimas sin poder controlarlas—. Odiaré por el resto de mi vida a los Targaryen, maldigo el día en que un Targaryen y un Baratheon se unieron en matrimonio, y todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme con usted, princesa Elia. No conocía a sus hijos, no la conozco a usted, lo siento —Eso no devolverá la vida a sus hijos, quiso decir—. Todos aquí sabemos cómo abandonaste a tus hijos, como abandonaste a tu esposa recién parida para ir a meter tu polla en mi prometida —Robert golpeó a Rhaegar en su mejilla derecha, él cayó, no había forma de que se defendiera. Volvió a golpearlo, lo pateó e incluso le escupió. Sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, no se percató de que Eddard se había hincado con ella y apretaba sus hombros. ¿La estaba reconfortando? No lo supo—. Padre, un padre que abandonó a su familia. Un violador, es así como la historia recordará al infame Rhaegar Targaryen —Robert tomó la larga cabellera de Rhaegar y lo zarandeó, su esposo perdía su voluntad—. Te mataré y disfrutaré cuando mi martillo se clave en tu pecho. Extenderé una última misericordia hacia ti, hoy dejaré que llores a tus hijos, que veas sus cuerpos y recuerdes lo que les hiciste. Y a primera hora te arrepentirás de haber puesto los ojos en mi Lyanna. 

—¿Qué hay de la princesa? —preguntó Ser Jaime.

—Dorne peleó al lado de este bastardo.

—No pelearon por voluntad propia —Elia quiso implorar que la matarán, pero no encontraba su voz para hacerlo. ¿Por qué Ser Jaime se preocupaba? —. Yo redacté los cuervos en donde _el rey loco_ decía al príncipe Doran que, si no se unían a la lucha, mataría a la princesa y sus hijos con fuego valyrio… 

Imposible de olvidar las amenazas de ese desquiciado, recordó los gritos de Lord Rickard Stark y su hijo. 

—La princesa será llevada al calabozo, será encadenada frente a este bastardo —señaló a Rhaegar—. Después de matarlo, elegiré su destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia y Rhaegar juntos por última vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> ¡Hola! Es domingo y está lloviendo, dicen que la inspiración viene con la lluvia y una taza de café. Pero no tengo café, estoy escuchando música de Taylor Swift y me puse a escribir. Llevo poco más de cuatro horas desde que me puse a pensar en como finalizar con esta pequeña historia. Iba a ser completamente diferente, pero luego hoy recibí un comentario en mi otra historia donde una chica me pidió que Elia hiciera sufrir un poco a Rhaegar antes de perdonarlo. Así que este es el fic en donde estoy experimentando esa actitud con Elia. Me gustó como ha terminado.
> 
> ¡Disfruté de escribirlo!

La luz de la antorcha se iba extinguiendo poco a poco. 

Los sollozos dejaron de escucharse hace un tiempo, el ruido de las cadenas había cesado. Sus labios estaban partidos y su garganta seca, ¿hace cuantas horas que bebió un vaso de agua? La noche parecía no tener fin, sentía que llevaba una eternidad encadenada. 

¿Iba a volverse loca con el silencio? Rhaegar dejó de disculparse hace rato, de nada servía que lo hiciera. Ya era muy tarde para las disculpas. Una disculpa sincera no reparara todo el sufrimiento ni la pérdida de miles de personas, en especial la de sus hijos. 

Ningún padre debe enterrar a sus hijos.

Irónicamente, ella ni tendrá la oportunidad de enterrarlos, ¿Por qué seguían esperando para matarla? Una muerte rápida, un cuchillo sobre su cuello y dejaría este mundo. Hace mucho tiempo leyó sobre el reino de los muertos en donde sus antepasados los esperan, finalmente ella podrá descansar, luego de vivir una vida llena de enfermedades, de debilidad, de dolor, de humillaciones. 

Piensa en que debió casarse con Baelor Hightower, pero nunca pudo volver a verlo de la misma manera luego de aquel incidente y el apodo que su hermano le dio, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro al recordar aquellos tiempos, han pasado pocos años, pero ella siente como si de otra vida se tratase. 

Se dedica a pensar en sus hermanos, Doran y Oberyn. ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando se enteren de su muerte y la de sus hijos? 

Su hermano Doran será cuidadoso y planeará una venganza lenta, puede tomar años, pero poco a poco se irá uniendo con el enemigo, y ni siquiera se molestará en salir de Dorne, porque siempre será precavido con sus planes. Él hubiera dejado que los seis reinos sangrarán por las consecuencias de Rhaegar si ella no hubiese sido la prisionera de Aerys, ella fue la debilidad en su hermano. 

Su hermano Oberyn es su segunda mitad, él siempre ha sabido leer sus expresiones y completar sus oraciones. Él no quería que ella se casara con Rhaegar, discutió mucho con madre para evitar este matrimonio, él le habló de sus temores y el peligro que enfrentaría cuando se convirtiese en la esposa del príncipe, incluso la alentó a que escaparan por las ciudades libres de Essos y comenzarán una vida nueva, los buscarían, pero eran inteligentes para esconderse. Oberyn decía muchas bromas, pero esa de escapar no lo era. 

A diferencia de Doran, Oberyn buscará venganza por su propia mano, no seguirá el camino de su hermano y se enfrentará a todos aquellos que la lastimaron. A él nunca le han importado las consecuencias de sus actos porque es cuidadoso y conoce una gran variedad de venenos que pueda usar y nadie sospechara que fue él. 

_El veneno es el arma de una mujer._ Sí, es el arma de una mujer y por eso su hermano sabe utilizarlo a su favor. 

Trata de imaginar el futuro de sus sobrinos y sobrinas, piensa en ellos como grandes luchadores, fuertes, inteligentes, ágiles, siguiendo los pasos de sus padres. Vuelve a sonreír al imaginar a Oberyn llegar a casa con otra niña, él se encogerá de hombros y le dará el nombre de una princesa. 

_Nunca doblegado. Nunca roto._

Ella nunca ha sido como sus hermanos, guerreros que mantienen sus fortalezas ocultas, no, ella siempre ha sido transparente y por eso la gente siempre ha sentido pena y burla por ella. Por eso pudieron abusar de su amabilidad, Elia no tiene maldad dentro de ella y puede nombrar a las pocas personas a las que verdaderamente odia. Ella es precavida, pero no tan cuidadosa como ellos. Su madre estará decepcionada por no haber puesto el apellido Martell en alto. 

Reza a los siete para que la reina Rhaella pueda dar a luz a una niña, que pueda proteger a Viserys y no tengan el mismo destino que sus hijos, que Robert Baratheon sea misericordioso con ella y les permita vivir. Todo Poniente es consciente de la amabilidad de la reina, no hay maldad en ella. Que, a pesar de las adversidades, siempre ha logrado mantener la cabeza en alto.

Reza a los siete para que Viserys sea un mejor hombre que Aerys y Rhaegar. Extrañará mucho al niño que pedía jugar con Rhaenys y preguntaba porque Aegon no crecía rápidamente para que se uniera a ellos.

El dolor en su pecho, en su alma, ha regresado. Sus ojos comienzan a arder y pronto vuelve a sentir sus mejillas húmedas, dejó su mente en blanco cuando miró a la nada, pero ahora ve nuevamente a Rhaegar, él la está mirando también. 

¿Qué pasará por su cabeza? Seguramente sus pensamientos están en Lyanna Stark y el bebé que ha engendrado con ella y de lo que les depara el destino, sea lo que sea, espera que tenga una mejor vida que ellos. 

¿Cuáles son las historias que se contarán el día de mañana? ¿Alguien recordará a Elia Martell? No, seguramente cuando hablen de esas historias dirán algo como: _Rhaegar abandonó a su esposa, oh la pobre princesa enferma y débil que no pudo tener más hijos._ Como la esposa y princesa se dirigirán. A los que verdaderamente les importó, dirán su nombre.

¿Qué harán con los restos de sus hijos? ¿Robert mostrará misericordia y permitirá enviarlos a Dorne? Reza a los siete para que así sea, que puedan ser enterrados con su familia.

La luz continúa su camino a extinguirse.

—Estoy arrepentido —Elia cierra los ojos al escuchar la voz quebrada de Rhaegar. Lo mira por unos momentos y vuelve a desviar la mirada hacia la antorcha—. Yo soy el responsable de todo.

—Lo eres —le confirmó. Él asiente, ¿acaso esperaba que lo disculpará?

—No pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos al creer que hacia mi deber.

—¿Y cuál era ese deber? ¿Qué no era tu deber cuidarme, protegerme y serme fiel? —Una pequeña risa brota y se hace la desorientada—. Que tonta soy, ese deber que tenías conmigo murió cuando el maestre te dijo que no iba a poder darte otro hijo. Discúlpame por la interrupción. ¿Me repites tu deber? 

—Elia…

—Luego de que nos abandonarás sin una nota, entre a tu habitación y vi las cartas que Lyanna Stark te escribía. Siempre terminaba en: _Con todo mi amor, el caballero del árbol sonriente._ ¿Cómo firmabas tú? —No le dio tiempo de que respondiera—. Oh, claro, hubo una carta que no enviaste que decía: _Por siempre tuyo, el príncipe melancólico._ Me conmovió cuando la niña te escribió que amablemente sería la madre de tu _Visenya._ Y que, aunque sentiría celos de compartirte conmigo, aprendería a _tolerarlo._

—Elia… 

—¿Cuántas veces le habrás preguntado lo que necesitaba, lo que sentía y lo que quería? Me imagino que eso fue fundamental cuando se pusieron de acuerdo y huyeron juntos. ¿Alguna vez paso por tu bonita cabeza en preguntarme si yo estaba de acuerdo? ¿Te dignaste a preguntarme si yo podría ser capaz de aceptar que te casarás por segunda vez? ¿Pensaste en que sentiría yo cuando me restregaras en la cara que Lyanna podía darte los hijos que yo ya no podía? —Hizo una mueca y fingió pensar—. Oh, claro. La dulce y enferma Elia no pondrá muchos peros, ella te aceptará y podrán ser buenas amigas. Pueden tomar el té y criar a mis hijos —Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras miraba a su esposo, apretaba los labios con fuerza y sus ojos brillaban del enojo. ¿Todavía tenía el descaro de sentirse ofendido? —. Cierto, yo no tenía voz en tus decisiones. Disculpa.

—Tu siempre has sido amable, Elia —Ella resopló—. Lo que has dicho, lo creí. Mientras pensaba y planeada a donde iba a llevar a Lyanna, me dijo que al dejarte en Dragonstone estarías a salvo, que cuando regresará te explicaría todo y empezar desde el inicio.

—Tu y yo nunca tuvimos un verdadero inicio. Nos casamos por deber, nos acostamos por deber. Solo después de Rhaenys pensaste en conocerme, y luego pasó Harrenhal. Jamás me he considerado fea, pero supongo que no igualaba la belleza de Lyanna, ¿Verdad? Su bonita figura con el peso correcta, llena de salud, la alegría y el llanto cuando cantaste. No, nadie podía competir con ella.

—Me equivoqué, luego de darle corona me arrepentí. Te pedí perdón.

—Sí, un perdón y con eso aplacaste la humillación y la burla que recibí. Arrepentido y equivocado —Arqueó una ceja y lo miró—. Te has equivocado mucho, _mi amor._ Tu padre de inmediato se enteró que no estabas en Dragonstone, me obligó a venir aquí y me mantuvo como su rehén. ¿Sabes? Después de que llegue aquí, solo pasaron un par de noches cuando Brandon Stark fue declarado traidor de la corona. Jamás voy a olvidar su expresión de terror cuando Aerys lo sentenció a morir a él y su padre. Los llamó traidores y encendió fuego valyrio. ¿Ya conoces esa historia no? Estuve presente, escuché sus gritos, las súplicas, sentí la desesperación de Brandon de llegar hasta su padre y darle una muerte rápida, los gritos se hicieron más y más fuertes, las llamas crecieron y la sala de trono se iluminó. Tu padre nunca dejó de reír. Lord Rickard y Brandon Stark murieron tratando de salvar el honor de Lyanna Stark, mientras que ella abrió las piernas de manera voluntaria, ¿no?

Él no respondió.

Elia sintió satisfacción de dejar a su esposo sin palabras. Antes, ella jamás le hubiera dicho todo esto, se habría sentido demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo, pero la muerte estaba a un metro de distancia, mejor decir las verdaderas ahora que arrepentirte por no hacerlo.

¿Qué pensaba Rhaegar Targaryen? ¿Que con llorar y pedir disculpas ella se iba a ir tranquila? Él está tratando de dejar su conciencia tranquila, de saldar el daño que le causó. 

—Huiste con una niña menor que tú. Abandonaste a tu esposa, abandonaste a tus hijos, abandonaste tu verdadero deber con el reino, rompiste tu juramento conmigo. Y ella rompió su compromiso con Robert Baratheon, su fe para con sus dioses al meterse con un hombre casado. Los rompe juramentos se atraen, ¿no? Ya no me importa lo que me hiciste a mí, pero lo que nunca te voy a perdonar, Rhaegar, es que tú, indirectamente, eres el asesino de mis hijos. 

—Eran mis hijos también, he sentido su pérdida como tú.

—No, tú jamás vas a poder sentir lo que yo —Elia sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, la sangre en sus venas se calentó. Rhaegar respiró con dificultad, esperando que terminase su oración—. Tu no estuviste ahí, tú no viste como Rhaenys lloró y suplicó por ayuda a su papá, gritaba y gritaba por ti. Jamás vas a sentir la desesperación de no poder salvarla, tu no viste como su cuerpo se desangró y la luz abandonó sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces tuviste a Aegon en tus brazos? Puedes imaginarlo, pero yo nunca voy a olvidar el momento en que su cabeza golpeó la pared y la sangre salió, su llanto se detuvo desde el primer golpe y él continuó golpeándolo hasta que no quedó nada de él. 

Rhaegar se llevó las manos a su rostro, sus gritos llenaron el calabozo. Meses antes, Elia quizás pudo haberlo perdonado por todo y comenzar por segunda vez. La otra Elia jamás le hubiese dicho todo esto, no, la otra Elia lo hubiera consolado y abrazado, diciendo palabras absurdas sobre que juntos lo superarán. No, la Elia que se humilló en la sala de trono ya no existía. 

—Encontraste a alguien mejor que yo —Elia suspiró antes de continuar—. La Visenya que Lyanna te dio o te va a dar será mejor que tus hijos, así como me reemplazaste, los puedes reemplazar a ellos.

—No digas eso, eran mis hijos, Elia —Elia sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, pero no se dejó doblegar por su llanto—. Son los niños que más amé en este mundo, son quienes llevaré en mis pensamientos en el momento en que muera, viviré arrepentido por siempre por todo el daño que cause. Jamás fue mi intención, nunca pensé que la situación se saldría de control. ¡No quería que murieran! 

—No —lo interrumpió—. Lo único que querías era cumplir tu profecía. Eso era todo lo que te importaba. Reza a todos los dioses para que en el momento que Robert Baratheon encuentre a tu último hijo no lo mate. Felicidades por llevar a la extinción a la Casa Targaryen. La danza de los dragones parece un chiste con lo que tu hiciste. 

Antes de que él pudiera contestarle, la celda del calabozo se abrió, se volvió a iluminar el lugar y reconoció a Eddard Stark y Jaime Lannister. ¿Es el momento?

—Princesa Elia —Jaime se inclinó frente a ella—. El príncipe Oberyn ha llegado a King’s Landing, ha venido a jurar lealtad al Rey Robert y viene por usted.

—¿Por mí? —Elia sintió algo cálido dentro de ella al enterarse de que Oberyn estaba aquí—. Mi destino es la muerte.

—He abogado por usted, princesa —Jaime tomó sus manos y les dió un apretón—. Le dije al rey Robert que Dorne no peleó por voluntad propia, lo hicieron para protegerla a usted y a sus hijos. Dorne dará su lealtad a cambio de su vida. Puede regresar a su hogar, princesa.

—Quiero morir, Ser Jaime. Mis hijos están muertos, mi esposo estará muerto, pero mis hijos eran mi vida. ¿De qué me sirve vivir sin ellos?

—Soy parte de la Guardia Real y no es mi deber decir esto, pero también quería a sus hijos, princesa —Elia se conmovió por sus palabras y le sonrió—. Estoy avergonzado de que fue mi padre quien dio la orden para despejar el camino a Robert, pero ellos eran inocentes y en mi consciencia vivirá que no los protegí y que soy el hijo de su asesino, si no me hubiera alejado de ustedes, ellos estarían vivos. 

—El hombre que debía de protegerlos, era su padre. Y los traicionó, agradezco sus palabras, Ser Jaime —Él la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Jaime no le dirigió ninguna palabra a Rhaegar, él conocía bien sus sentimientos. Regresar a Dorne y tratar de sanar—. La próxima vez que alguien venga será para llevarte a Robert. ¿Una última palabra que me quieras decir, _mi amor?_

Miró a Rhaegar por última vez. Esa la imagen que se llevará de él, la sangre seca en su rostro, la ropa andrajosa, el rostro pegajoso por el llanto. Una palabra no era suficiente, siente que aún han quedado temas por hablar, pero anhela ver a su hermano.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —De tantas cosas que pudo decir... pide su perdón.

Se alejó de Ser Jaime y se acercó hacia su esposo. Le dio un último beso en los labios. Cuando el beso termino y sus miradas se encontraron, ella pudo ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos, esperanza.

Ella sonrió.

—Nunca. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por haber leído!

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusto escribir esta versión con Rhaegar viendo a sus hijos sin vida, ser consciente de lo que provoco. No soy de escribir fics de angustia, pero siento que lo hice bien.


End file.
